User talk:Helena
Welcome =) — Skuld 06:15, 1 June 2006 (CDT) :Haha, you're a little late, but thank you ^^ -- Helena 23:55, 1 June 2006 (CDT) ---- Haj där! Jag talar/förstår bara lite svenska. >_> -- Raynejarre 15:42, 23 June 2006 (CDT) :Okay, vad roligt! ^^ Hur länge har du kunnat svenska? -- Helena 07:14, 24 June 2006 (CDT) ::månviol, ungefär(?) ein veckan >_> (I am not that good at it yet, but I figure knowing more people whom speak the language never hurt) -- Raynejarre 08:20, 24 June 2006 (CDT) :::About one week? Hmm, I think something went wrong there ^^ Well, I'd be glad to teach you some more =) -- Helena 10:13, 24 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Hehe, Still learning >_> It is a beautiful language :) Raynejarre 11:17, 24 June 2006 (CDT) :::::A beautifull language? Tell that to anyone in Finland and they'll laugh at you. ;) Jag kan ochså tala lite svenska. -- 11:40, 24 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::Hmm, naah. I think English is nicer. In English, one word can be said in many different ways, but still mean the same thing. That makes the language more varied (?). That doesn't happen too often in Swedish. Although, I overheard that the elven language in Tolkien's books was influenced by the Scandinavian languages. And, btw, I hate Finnish, they all sound like Lordi. -- Helena 11:44, 24 June 2006 (CDT) :::::::That's sad to hear. Just to clarify, the language used by Tolkien was finnish. :P He was interested in the complexity of the language as he was studying a huge variety of different languages and then decided ro base the elven lanugage on finnish. -- 11:48, 24 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::::Never heard Finnish, but I have heard that Swedish, Danish, and Norwegian are pretty similar... Finnish is a scandanavian language as well yes? Is it very similar to some of the others? :) -- Raynejarre 21:27, 24 June 2006 (CDT)~ :::::::::Finnish isn't like the other Scandinavian languages at all. But the others are quite alike. Although, I often have a heard time understanding Norwegian. And Dannish is even worse. The elven language is NOT Finnish. I heard several Swedish words when I listened. But I'm sure that there are Finnish words in it too. It's a mix of all the Scandinavian languages. And by the way, if you want to hear a language who is very like the elven, listen to the Icelandic language. -- Helena 04:29, 25 June 2006 (CDT) :Actually, elvish is indeed based on finnish. Tolkien himself thought it was the most beautiful language he had heard. He mixed in some latin too though. I personally think finnish sounds way too harsh. Everything they say sound like curses. o.o — Galil 21:30, 14 July 2006 (CDT) Your character images It's preferable not to use offsite image linking, for articles (for talk pages it's okay) so i suggest you upload them to the wiki. and use Template:Thumb to counter the white space problem around mediawiki's thumbnail with images. --Jamie 08:57, 5 July 2006 (CDT) :I didn't want to take space on your servers, but I will try what you suggest. -- Helena 08:59, 5 July 2006 (CDT) ::That's thoughtful but really it is fine. people tend to upload thier images as the same as their character name eg: Image:Ulodyte Of Xanadu.jpg. --Jamie 09:01, 5 July 2006 (CDT) Userpage Style Would you mind if I used your Userpage's style on my own userpage? I like its neatness and simplicity. :) --Rapta 15:25, 8 July 2006 (CDT) :Of course you may use it =) I'm very glad you like it! - Helena 16:22, 8 July 2006 (CDT) Kan jag också låna? ;) 10:11, 21 August 2006 (CDT) :Såklart du får =) -- Helena 10:13, 21 August 2006 (CDT) And now I just have to try out my signature. 10:40, 21 August 2006 (CDT) NPCs You've just created new articles for some NPCs which is good, just a couple of things, have a look at GuildWiki:Style and formatting/NPCs so you can see the exact template formatting we use, I've edited this one Ardelia, as you can see there's not much different but we try to make them all the same ;) The other thing is in future, for screenshot, try not to have the person selected, the green ring looks ugly! Keep up the good work! --Xasxas256 05:14, 23 July 2006 (CDT) :Ahwell, I thought the green ring and the name under was ugly too, but I saw it on another one who already existed, and thought I would do the same. Thanks for giving me that link, I have been looking for it. =) I also thought that if I put up the articles, someone who knows more than me would notice that and correct them. =) I'll find some Prophecies merchants and look on their pictures, I guess. -- Helena 05:20, 23 July 2006 (CDT) ::You can look over my user page, it's got lots of editing tips on it, including a link to the style and formattin guide ;) If you ever want some help on the GuildWiki, put a note onto your talk page with an edit summary of "can someone help me please" or something and somebody will probably be able to help! There's so so many pics with green (and red) circles, we'll probably never get rid of them all! --Xasxas256 05:25, 23 July 2006 (CDT) 15 please review Template:cost and see if this meets your needs. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 14:36, 21 August 2006 (CDT) : : : :Hey, that looks terrific! Thanks a lot, and great job! : 15:38, 21 August 2006 (CDT) ::could you comment on Template talk:CostP reguarding this. Barek and i are kind of stalled about where to go from here. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 15:45, 21 August 2006 (CDT) Category:GuildWiki_humor you've a ton of funny skills there. please be sure to apply Category:GuildWiki_humor to them, we like to keep that stuff together. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 13:23, 23 August 2006 (CDT) :I had no idea there were such a thing. I will fix it immideatly. =) : 15:18, 23 August 2006 (CDT)